1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for modifying a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag data in a portable terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for dynamically modifying RFID tag data using an RFID reader in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID tags, called smart tags, are one of automatic identification technologies using an ultraminiature chip that is built in a card and can store up to 6000 times more data than barcodes. Functions of RFID tags are similar to those of barcodes.
However, RFID tags can be identified simultaneously at a long distance. Because of these advantages, RFID tags are widely used in various fields such as product information management systems and Global Positioning Systems (GPSs).
Specifically, RFID tags are widely used in identification systems, such as entry authorization systems and locking systems, which operate specific devices. For example, in the case of an RFID-based electronic locking system, an electronic key and an electronic lock have an RFID tag and an RFID reader, respectively. When the electronic key and the electronic lock are matched with each other, the electronic lock is operated through the authentication of an electronic key data contained in the RFID tag.
As described above, the identification system with the RFID reader is operated using the data recorded in the RFID tag (also referred to as RFID tag data). However, because the RFID tag records data for one RFID reader, the user has to modify the RFID tag data so as to allow another RFID reader to operate with that RFID tag.